becketts life changes forever
by agentjareau14
Summary: It's about how Beckett takes in this kids that just lost the parents because she knows how it feels. But along the way she has some trouble getting Mia to trust her.
1. Chapter 1

**Becketts life changes forever**

Mia Pov.

My brother and I were sleeping when I heard gun shots. I woke up my brother Jacob. I told Jake to get into the closet. When he got in their I ran and grabbed the closes phone and I called the cops.

Beckett Pov.

I woke up to the sound of my phone.

" Beckett" I answered

" We got a murder."Det. Ryan said on the phone

"Kay I'll be there in 10" I said the hung up. I got to the scene and I saw an ambulance.

" There are survivers?" I asked

" Yeah a 14 yr old Mia Ford and her 10 yr old brother Jacob Ford." Esposito told me

" Okay Castle you come with me to talk to the kids." I said turning around to him.

" How did you know I was here?" He asked him

" I smelled the coffee." I said while taking my coffee.

We walked over to the back of the ambulance when the medic walked over to us.

" So the girl has a lot of cuts, bruises, a sprained wrist, and a couple of bruised ribs. But its not from the killer that murdered the parents." The medic explained

" Then where are they from?" I asked

" I don't know she won't tell me but they are about 2 days old." She explained

" What about the boy?"

" He's a little shaken up but he's fine."

"Okay thanks." I walked over to the kids.

" Hi I'm Detective Kate Beckett and this is my partner Rick Castle." I introduced us

" Hey I'm Mia and this is my brother Jacob, I was wondering if we could change and get something to eat, before we start all the questions?" She asked me

" Yeah we can do that." They got up and started walking into the house.

Mia Pov

When we got up to the house I felt a hand on my back. I tensed up a bit and flinched. Then I saw Beckett so I relaxed. When we walked pass where our parents were murdered, I wrapped my arm around Jake.

" Hey Castle can go with Jacob and help him pack some clothes." Detective Beckett asked him.

I looked at Jake and gave him a nod to go with him. When we got to my room. I walked over to my closet to find some thing to wear. I pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans with holes, a dark blue tank top, a grey jacket, and my black leather jacket that zips up. I changed into it. Then started packing. I went to the bathroom to get what I need. I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

" I got everything I need, is Jacob done?" i asked

" Yeah they're waiting in the car." She said

I went to picked up my duffel bag when I felt pain in my ribs.

" Hey are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine." I said while walking past her and down the stairs. I threw my bag in the trunk and got into the car.

**REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Becketts life changes forever**

**At The Precinct **  
Beckett Pov 

When we got to the precinct. I told them to go into to the interview room. Castle and I went to my desk.

"Castle how was Jacob when you helped him pack?" I asked him

" He was fine, very polite and he has light savers." he said with a smile on his face

" How was Mia?"

" Well she flinches and stiffens when she's touched and when I offered to carry her bag after she winced in pain, she said" no it's fin." and she definitely has trust issues." I explained to him.

We got up and walked into the interview room.

Mia Pov 

My brother and I were sitting in this interview room when Detective Beckett and her " Partner" Castle came in.

" So I talked to the paramedic and she said that you Mia have a sprained wrist and a bruised ribs could you tell me where you got them." she asked me.

" She got them at school one of the girls were bullying her." Jacob told him

I knew she didn't believe him

" Hey Castle can you take Jacob and get us something to eat." Beckett asked him

" Yeah lets go Jake."

When they left Beckett move to sit next to me.

" So why don't you tell me really how to got thous bruised and not the lie you told your brother." She told me

I ran my fingers through my curly hair

" well the person who did this is now down." I said

I got up and started walking around the room

" Jacob doesn't know it and I plan to keep it that way, so you can't tell him." I explained to her

" So your saying that your father beat you?" She asked

"My step-dad and yes he did but Jacob doesn't know."

" why doesn't he know?" she asked

" Because Jacob adored him they would play soccer together and play video games, but when Jacob did something wrong or broke something Dave wouldn't take it out on him but on me and that's just when Jake's not in the room." I explained to her

Before she could say anything Castle and Jake came back in.

" So we got subway here's yours Mia, Kate, and Jacob." Castle said while handing out the food

After we got done eating our food. I got out my homework I had to finish for school tomorrow and Jacob was playing with Castle.

Beckett Pov. 

I was at my desk going over so new leads Mia walked over to me.

" Hey sweetie what do you need?" I asked her

" Well I was wondering if you help me with my homework for school tomorrow if you weren't busy?" she asked me shyly

" Yeah what are you working on?"

" Science and i don't really understand any of it." she said

We were working on her homework when I heard Ryan call my name. We both looked up and I saw Mia with a scared look on her face. Castle and Jacob came out when Mia said" Mr. Castle can you please take Jacob back into the room please?"

I looked at her with a confused look then I looked at Castle and he had the same look.

" Mia Jacob you're okay." the man said walking over to us

" Getaway from me Kyle." Mia said

" Castle take Jacob back into the room." I told him. He looked at me then did you I said.

" Mia tell who this man is?" I asked her

" That man is my step-dad Steves brother, and I am not going anywhere with him." She told me

" Why is that?" I asked her

" Because Steve and his brother are abusive." She said to me quietly

I looked up to Ryan and told him to take him into the interview room. Mia sat back down in the chair looking down at her shaking hands.

" Mia has this man ever layed a hand on you?" I asked her while coming down to her level

she didn't say anything she just nodded.

" Mia is there any other family members?" I asked but scared for the answer

" No its just him." she said.

" Thats what i was afraid of." I said

I got up and was about to walk into the interview room when I felt someone grab my wrist. I looked and it was Mia

" Please don't make us go with him."

" i will try my best but... um since he is the only living relative I don't know whats going to happen." I told her

She just nodded then let go of my wrist. I walked into the interview room.

"Hello Mr. Throne I would like to ask you some questions about your brother and his wife." I said trying on the sound angry

" Okay what do you want to know."

" Did they have any enemies or anything."

" no not that I know of."

" I hate to ask you this but where were you between 10:00-10:30 pm last night." I asked him

" I was at home alone." he said

"okay while that all for now."

" Okay can i take my niece and nephew with me now." he askednme

" umm about that they have to stay here until this case is over because they could be in danger." I explained to him

" but they need to be with family." He said looking angry

" I understand but they could be in danger by the killer." I snapped

I got up and walked to the door and opened it. He walked out of the door and straight to Mia. I saw Mia stiffen when she saw him.

" Hey Mia can you come here so we can finish some more questions?" I told her

she got up and went around Ryans desk so she won't have to pass Kyle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Becketts life changes forever**

**Mia Pov**  


I was in Becketts chair doing my homework when the door opened from the interview room. I looked up and saw Kyle walk to me. My hands started shaking when I heard Beckett say" hey Mia can you come her so we can finish some more questions?"

I got up and went another way so I didn't have to face him.I saw the look on his face when I got to Detective Beckett. He looked angry like he was going to come over and hit me.

"umm thanks for getting him away from me." I told her

" Its fine its not like it was a lie and I didn't like the way he was coming over to you."

" So what questions do you have?" I asked her

" Well did you see anything or anyone last night?"

" Well it was dark so not really." I told her

" Have you seen anyone following you when you were with your mom?"

" No there was no one ever following us." I said

After she got done asking me questions I got up from my seat to go find Jacob. It was pretty late and we had school tomorrow.

" Hey Jake get your stuff together so we can find somewhere to stay." I told him

Detective Beckett looked at me confused.

" What do you mean find somewhere to stay?" She asked me

" Well we can't stay here and we are not going to stay with Kyle, so I was thinking since i have some money we could stay at a motel close to the school we go to." I explained to her

" I don't think that's a good idea. The killer could come after you and your brother. That's why you guys will stay with me." She told me

" No I wouldn't want us impose with your personal life or love life."

" Its fine and you will be safe." she said

" Okay then." I said finally giving in.

I went to get mine and Jacobs stuff that had our clothes. I was still in pain but I didn't want to show it. I came back to Becketts desk when I saw Jacob, Castle, and Beckett. Beckett saw me and came over to help me but me being stubborn I wouldn't let her. I got to Jake and gave him his stuff and got down to eye level with him.

" Hey Jake so you're going to be staying with Detective Beckett tonight so I want you do your homework and I will help you then after I would you to get ready for bed because we still have to go to school tomorrow okay." I explained to him

" Okay sissy but are we going to do after they get the bad guy?" He asked me

I looked up at Castle and Det. Beckett then back at Jake.

" I don't really know but I will make sure nothing ever happens to you okay."

"Okay." He said then gave me a hug

" Okay how about we stop to get something to eat before we head home?" Beckett said

We walked to the elevator I went straight for the right corner and closed my eyes. But i could feel them looking at me.

" She doesn't like elevator so she gos to the right corner and closes her eyes until it stops." Jacob explained to them which I was happy that I didn't have to.

When we were walking to the car my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at it and it was a text from Kyle and it said" I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut!" I dropped my phone and thats when Beckett turned around. She picked up the phone and read the text.

I took the phone from her and said" I will handle this because if you do it will only make it worse."

I didn't even give her time to reply because I was already in the car. We dropped off Castle then went to Det. Becketts apartment to order take-out. after we ate dinner I said" Jake lets go do your homework then get ready for bed."

" Okay and can you help me with my math and help me read this book for school and sign it"

"yeah babe" I said

He got up from his seat and walked into the living room. Beckett looked at me weird.

"he has trouble understanding the things he reads and our parents weren't the best like they didn't help or really take of us, so I had to take care of him and myself seen they started dating." I explained

" So you had to be the adult and take care of your brother had a very young age." She said

" Yeah i mean after a while it got easier." I said

**Beckett Pov.**

After Mia got done telling me about how she had to take care of her little brother at such a young age. She went into the living room to help her brother and finish her homework. I went into the kitchen area so I could call Castle but also see Mia and Jacob.

"Castle" He said on the phone

" Hey Castle can I talk to you for a minute?"

" Yeah whats up"

" Well I just got done talking to Mia and she was telling me how after her mom and step dad started dating she had to start taking care of her brother because their mom was to focused on him. She had to be an adult at such a young age no wonder she doesn't trust anyone with here brother or let him out of her site." I explained to him

" Wow that girl has been through some much and once we solve this murder there going to Kyle."

" I know and I have a bad feeling about that guy." I said looking at them

I finish talking to Castle and walk into the living room when Jacob asked" Where is your bathroom?"

" Its down the hall to your right sweetie." I said

He walked into the bathroom to take a shower. mia was still sitting on the couch doing her homework. I notice that she hasn't taken of her jacket since them got here.

" hey Mia why don't you go to my room and get ready for bed you can use my bathroom in my room."

"no its fine I can wait until Jake gives out I have to finish this anyways." she said

I notice that she kept pulling down her sleeves. I let it go until tomorrow and talk to Lanie about it. That's probably why she doesn't want to use my bathroom because she is probably scared that I might find blood or come in well she does it.

" Hey Mia are you cold." I asked pointing to her jacket.

" Yeah a little why." She asked nervelessly

" ohh because you have had your jacket on since you got here." I said trying to play it off

" Ohh" she said

Just then Jacob came back in his pajamas. Mia got up with her bag and walked into the bathroom.

" Jacob do you need any help with your homework?" I asked him

" Um no its fine I think I can do it." he said shyly

" Okay well I will be in the kitchen if you need any help okay."

" Okay"

I got up and walked into the kitchen and got out some files from the case. It was about 20 minutes later when Mia came back into the living room with a long sleeve t-shirt and some shorts but I could see that her arm was wrapped in gauze. I packed up the files and said" goodnight" to the kids.

It was around 3a.m when I was woke up by a scream I got up and grabbed my gun. I slowly walked into the living room with my gun raised, when I walked in I saw Jacob trying to wake up his sister. I lowered my gun and walked over to him and got down on my knees.

" Jacob does this happen often." I asked him

" Yeah ever since Dave and my Mom started dating."He told me

I had to shake her little when she finally woke up covered in cold sweats.

" Hey you okay." I asked her

" Yeah sorry I woke you I'm fine go back to sleep you guys." she said running her hand through her hair

" are you sure you were tossing and turning alot and screaming "get way from me" over and over again." I explained

" yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to go to the bathroom then I'm going to go back to bed." she said

" okay"

She walked into the bathroom and I turned to Jacob.

" hey why don't you sleep in my room tonight and I will keep an eye on Mia okay." I told him

" Okay" he said walking into my room

Mia came back and asked" Where did Jake go?"

" I told him that he could sleep in my room tonight and I would sleep out here and keep an eye on you." I told her

" I'm okay I don't need you to look after me." she said being stubborn.

" its fine so lets go to sleep because you and your brother have school tomorrow and I have work."

**SO I THOUGHT ABOUT HOW YOU GUYS SHOULD IMAGE MIA AND Jacob SHOULD LOOK LIKE. SO MIA IS A SMALL VERSION OF BECKETT (STANA KATIC) WITH A LITTLE OF MIA TORETTO( JORDANA BREWSTER). JACOB IS A SMALL VERSION OF BRAIN O'CONNOR (PAUL WALKER) AND A LITTLE OF DAMON SALVATORE( IAN SOMERHALDER) **

**REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR.**


End file.
